The Demon, The Saint, The inFAMOUS
by pcadm8
Summary: After defeating his nemesis, The Beast, Cole MacGrath is sent along with his friend Zeke to Earthland. Why are they here? And why are they kids again? With a vast amount of powers at his disposal, will he become a new hero? Or obliterate Earthland entirely. And is a conduit more powerful than a mage? Prologue is up! No pairing decided.
1. Prologue

**Well, I figure that if the AC fic could do well, why not an InFAMOUS fic?**

**This'll take place after the good ending of Infamous 2, meaning that yes, Cole will be alive but transported. **

**He'll have all of his powers from Infamous 2 including the evil ones.**

**A Special Thanks to Father L for contributing ideas and opinions for the story.**

* * *

**Prologue, Of Conduits and Mages**

_You ever have that moment? When your life literally flashes before your eyes?_

_There it all was... stretching back to Empire City._

_I was a guy who sent messages to strangers I'd never know. One day, I got to know a stranger a bit more. Five square blocks smashed into rubble, and at the dead center... was me. I was alive, but I went through some 'minor' changes. At the time, Empire City was in quarantine. Civilization itself turned to shit, other gangs with powers of their own began to show up, and I had to sort through it all, and keep them in line. Hell, my best friend back-stabbed me in order to get powers for himself._

_It was there that I met Kessler. He showed me things, horrible things. A beast would come and destroy the city I worked so hard to protect. I believed that I was strong and I was ready, I thought that I was powerful enough to destroy it. But that only made things harder when the odds finally caught up with us. _

_Soon I met Lucy Kuo, an NSA agent who knew everything about the beast, the quarantine, and me. She said that if I went with her to New Marais, I could get more powerful, through the inventor Dr. Wolfe. Reluctant at first, the new powers were convincing enough to go and so I did. There I made several foes, one in particular was a person named Bertrand. He hunted me and my friends down, wanting to kill anyone who possessed a power. _

_There was a plague going around caused by the Ray Sphere, something that could only be combated with Wolfe's invention, the RFI. The one problem was that if I used it, I would be committing suicide and the extinction of all conduits._

_In the end I made the ultimate decision to use it. As it turns out, it was worth it because for the thousands that died, millions would live.  
_

_And in that instance I went from being "The Demon of Empire City" to the "Patron Saint of New Marais". Of course I was dead. _

_During my funeral a bolt struck the boat I was on, and sent me and my friend, Zeke on a one way ticket to some unknown place. And the big miracle is, I was revived. Some how we've been turned into kids again. How did this happen, I don't know. Right now, we have to figure out where we are, and what the hell is going on._

_My name is Cole MacGrath, and this is my story._

* * *

**Tenrou Island****  
**

A heavy set fellow was waking up from a stasis, he motioned over to Cole's supposedly dead body and tried to lift him, Zeke then received a surprise shock from Cole's body. He placed Cole on the ground and placed his fingers on Cole's neck and felt a pulse.

"Cole? Cole... COLE! Wake up man!" shouted Zeke

Slowly, Cole opened his sparkling blue eyes and started breathing heavily.

"W-What the hell!? Who are you!?" Cole demanded with electricity pulsing out of Cole's hands and forearms

"Dude, it's me, Zeke 'Jedediah' Dunbar." Zeke responded with tears welling up in his eyes

"Only Zeke would know his middle name... But why do you look like some pint sized kid?" Cole questioned

"Dude, I don't know. Hell look at yourself, you're no different." Zeke stated

Cole went up to a puddle of water and stared at his reflection. His brain lurched at what he saw. He was a little kid, no older than twelve.

"How'd this happen... Hell, I should be dead. Aw well, maybe this is the afterlife? I'm guessing some crazy shit happened to you too, Z?"

"Nah brother, when I was paying my last respects toward you, a massive lightning bolt came out of nowhere and next the thing I know, we get sent to this island and we're squirts."

"So wait, you think the thunderbolt revived me?"

"Can't say, whatever though. It's good to have you back brother."

"Good to be back man."

* * *

"So, any idea where we are?" Cole asked

"Not a clue." Zeke responded

The two boys were walking across a field when they noticed a massive tree.

"Jesus! What's this tree on, steroids?" Zeke commented

"That's uh, yeah... that's a pretty damn big tree..." Cole added

A bloodcurdling roar ripped through the area causing Zeke to squeal and Cole to flinch. A giant dinosaur-like creature was stomping around and saw Zeke. It licked it's lips and tried to attack him. Cole threw Zeke out of the way and back flipped, dodging the attack. It let out another roar but was shut up by Cole when he shot an **Alpha Bolt** at him.

"Yeah, don't like that do ya?" he taunted

The creature attempted to headbutt Cole, but he used an **Ice Launch** to jump out of the way. Cole followed up with his signature **Thunderdrop** attack, and landed a direct hit on it's head. The creature fell unconscious.**  
**

"What was that thing? Not like any monster I've ever seen." Cole inquired

"Whoo boy, I don't know... but it's awesome! Can we keep it?" Zeke asked excitedly

"Erm- well yeah... but I don't even..." Cole was about to finish

"That is a Doscasaurus." came a feminine voice

Cole snapped his head back to see some stranger.

"Who are you?" he asked in a threatening mannor

* * *

**Author's Note  
**

**...and... Cliffhanger!**

**I think this story has a lot of potential! So much, that this story can go in two ways.**

**-This could take place during X991 before the Grand Magic Games.**

**-Or during X776 before the Tower of Heaven incident.**

**I'll place a poll for the scenario.**

**Vocabulary:  
**

**Alpha Bolt- **A basic electric spark, small and simple. Power: 10

**Ice Launch-** The user launches his/herself into the air with a self made ice pillar. Power: N/A

**Thunderdrop**- After falling from some height, the user charges electricity in his/her legs and plummets to the ground, causing both lethal and splash damage.  
Power: 60


	2. Back in Action

**Not bad, one week and already 5 reviews and 8 favorites. Though I had a poll to see what scenario the story should take place in, only one person voted. This will be before the Tower of Heaven incident. **

**A quick synopsis on our characters:**

**Cole MacGrath**

**Age: 10 (Biologically 22)**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Conduit**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown**

**Eye Color: Onyx (Human), Blue (Good Karmic Impulse), Red (Bad Karmic Impulse, Beast Mode).**

**Magic/Abilities: Electrokinesis, Electromagnetism, Pyrokinesis, Cryokinesis (Ice), Free-running, Accelerated Regeneration, Enhanced Attributes, Hand-to-hand Combat, Staff Fighting (Amp), Enhanced Senses, Karmic Impulses.**

**Likes: Running, Explosions, Reading.**

**Dislikes: Bodies of Water.**

**/0\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

**Zeke "Jedediah" Dunbar**

**Age: 11 (Biologically 23)**

**Gender: Male**

**Species: Human**

**Hair Color: Dark Brown**

**Eye Color: Brown**

**Magic/Abilities: Engineering Skills, Mechanic Skills, Marksmanship, Paladin Magic (Yes, Zeke is going to have some sort of magical property.)**

**Likes: Booze, Pizza, Payday, Cole.**

**Dislikes: Authority, Physical Exercise.**

* * *

_**Back in** **Action**_

_This person was odd. Her name was Mavis Vermilion. She had eyes that were like two green voids, ready to suck me in. She looked like some little girl, but was some kind of ghost. She told me and Zeke about the place we're in, and decided to teach us about this new world._

* * *

"Can you believe it, Cole? Earth Land, a brand new world for us." Zeke inquired

"Yeah well, take in the sights as much as you can because as soon as we figure a way back home, we're dippin'." Cole responded with his usual seriousness in his voice

"If we can find a way for the two of you boys." Mavis added

"Right, anyways Ms. Vermilion carry on with what you were tellin' us." Zeke continued

"Well then, I shall. Earth Land is a large continent that consists of thirteen kingdoms. Here in Earth land we use **magic**. **Mages** are people who practice honing their skills with magic. Sometimes groups of mages will form a **guild**. Other mages can join these guilds to gain experience and money from jobs, and-" Mavis stopped short after hearing Cole scoff, and Zeke chuckle

"Wha- what are you laughing at!?" she demanded

"M-magic? Please, you must think we're as dumb as hell." Zeke responded while holding in laughter

"What? You just used magic to defeat the Doscasaurus, didn't you?"

"Nope, Cole here is a **Conduit**. His powers are all natural, no magic. Plus, from the sounds of it, Conduits are more powerful."

"How can you say for sure, Z?" Cole asked

"Just a feelin' I guess." Zeke replied

Mavis let out a sigh that soon turned to childish laughter. Cole and Zeke just stood there, bewildered by her antics. "Please, explain to me what a 'conduit' is and explain to me how you got your mag- *ahem* powers..."

With that Cole told Mavis about his past in Empire City. It didn't take long for her to go wide-eyed at the details. He told her about the Ray Sphere, how it killed thousands of people and how their neuro-electric energy was focused into him. To avoid any conflict, he told her the rest of his story. At first she had a doubtful look in her eyes, but soon she saw that Cole was trying his best to control his rage.

"I see... however, you weren't given a choice..."

Cole nodded at this. "That's all in past. Right now we need to figure out how we're going to get back."

"Yeah, but how do you figure people will react if you do comeback, and what if we're still kids? Christ man, I'd rather take my chances with Earth Land." Zeke responded

"Okay, but what can we do to survive here? In fact, lemme ask you something, Z. What can we do?" Cole countered

Mavis started smiling. "Why don't you join a guild? I have one in mind..." Mavis suggested

"Sure, why not?" Zeke replied kindly before noticing Cole face-palm himself, "C'mon Cole, it'll give us a chance to learn about where we are better, and you can do some new urban exploration."

The thought of doing more urban exploration caused a slight smile to creep up on Cole's face. "Alright, fine..."

"Bitchin'! Now how do we get off this damned island? The heat is killin' me." Zeke finished. Mavis gave him a death look after what he said. "Uh, s-sorry."

Mavis sighed and then smiled again. "I can point you in the right direction to Magnolia, however you'll need to take one of the emergency boats located on the shore of the island. Also Zeke, I sense that you have a form of magic resting in your heart. Would you like me to bring it out?"

Zeke was silent for the most part, but nodded anyways. Several thoughts ran through his head such as, _"What the hell is she friggin' talking about!?"_

* * *

A large golden seal appeared around Zeke, and a jet black pistol was summoned to his hand. Zeke stared at it with great admiration. He pointed it at a tree and squeezed his trigger happy fingers. It produced a crimson bullet that blasted straight through the tree.

"Awesome!" Zeke joyfully squealed

"A gun? Man, why am I not surprised..." Cole muttered

"That's a rare variation of **Re-Equip**. It's called **'Paladin'**." Mavis explained

"Well, I could always use a sidekick." Cole commented

"Woah, woah, woah... Zeke 'Jedediah' Dunbar, is his own man."

"His middle name is 'Jedediah'?" Mavis asked

* * *

**Meanwhile, in another place at another time...**

"I see... An interesting story, Ms. Kuo." said a short elderly man

"Do you know if there is a way to return to my world, Makarov?"

"Unfortunately, no... However, you could join my guild for now. Maybe along the road you might pick up on some useful knowledge."

"I suppose. But, you know I'm not actually a mage. I'm a conduit."

"I don't discriminate."

"Alright then, why not?"

"Though, your friend might also be alive."

"Cole was the user of the RFI... Possibly, but there is a possibility that he might be in a different dimension or might still be back in ours."

_"However... what if this means John is alive, or Nix... Or any of the other Conduits... It could be disastrous if any of them appeared_ _here." _

Kuo was soon approached by a half naked child. "Hey you! I hear you're an ice mage!" he said

She turned around and attempted to counter, "So what if I am? Yo-... um... your clothes..."

The boy stared at himself and flipped out, "Oi, I'm sorry! What a bad first impression!" he shouted, as he took off with great speed

"That's Gray for ya..." A brunette girl murmured

"Is he usually like this?" Kuo asked

"Uh huh. I'm Cana by the way."

"Nice to meet you. I'm Lucy Kuo."

* * *

**I wanted to make this chapter longer but I couldn't wait to churn out the next chapter.**

**Kuo's Profile**

**Name: Lucy Kuo**

**Age: 14 (Biologically 24)**

**Gender: Female**

**Species: Conduit**

**Hair Color: Brunette**

**Eye Color: Brown (Human), Cerulean**

**Magic/Abilities: Cryokinesis**

**Likes: Peace and Quiet**

**Dislikes: Explosions, Fire**

* * *

**Vocabulary:**

**Magic- A supernatural force manipulated by mages**

**Mage- A person who practices magic**

**Guild- A faction created by mages to hone their skills and take jobs**

**Conduit- An evolved human that has supernatural attributes and can use inhuman abilities**

**Re-Equip- A form of magic that let's the user store and take objects from a type of subspace **

**Paladin- A form of Re-Equip that mainly uses guns**

* * *

******There is a poll for the pairing. (GOOD KARMA)**

******Remember to rate and review**


	3. Unlikeliest of Friends

**I'm hoping I haven't pissed people off with my short chapters. With school being my TOP priority, I can't update or type as much or often.**

**Anyways... Yes, there'll be more conduits, including some old enemies from Cole's past adventures. Also the poll has been decided, and I'm not exactly surprised. Erza/Mira for good karma. Ultear will be a love interest for bad karma.**

**Coming soon (Hopefully around Christmas time) there shall be a new inFAMOUSxFT fanfic.**

* * *

_**Unlikeliest of Friends...**_

A week has passed since Cole and Zeke were transported to Earth Land. With the intent of joining Mavis' guild, Fairy Tail, our heroes (or hero & sidekick) have commandeered an old lifeboat and are soon to set sail.

"Woo-wee Cole, I don't care what you think. This magic-shit is INSANE!" Commented Zeke.

Cole looked at Zeke with annoyance. "Whatever, Z. Hopefully you can get it down soon. Cuz' when the time comes, we'll both have to be ready..." Cole sneered. He wasn't in the best of moods. During the week that went by, Cole sensed a lingering and somewhat dark presence spawn in Earth Land. A feeling he knew too well, John White A.K.A. The Beast.

* * *

*Flashback*

Zeke was practicing his newly acquired requip magic, utilizing magical versions of Earth weapons such as, the Wes-44 (Smith and Wesson) or the AK-47. These weapons were more powerful than Earth Land firearms, but used a sort of reload feature that required Zeke to load the cartridge part with his own magic. Essentially they worked like average modern day firearms. Cole on the other hand, was looking for sources of electricity to drain.

Cole was using his **radar pulse** to seek out energy, wasn't having much luck either. Out of nowhere, Cole flinched as if he'd been shot at with a sniper. His brain lurched at the feeling, and he knew one thing. John White is alive, unconscious, but alive.

_"Z-Zeke..."_

_"Yeah, brother?"_

_"H-he's here..."_

_"Who?... Cole?... You okay?"_

_"The... Beast... JOHN!"_

_"Quit messing around, man."_

_"Zeke, I'm serious. He's somewhere.."_

_"No... DAMMIT! After all of our hard work... Heh heh, two can play at this game, Cole."_

_"I swear to God, Zeke!" _

* * *

Dude, you're still on about that? Look it's probably nothing. We killed John and the rest of the conduits back in New Marais. 'Sides we already came up with a-." Zeke tried to finish.

"A crackpot theory? Zeke, why would any ordinary lightning bolt send us here? Why would I be alive? Why not the others? HELL! WHY IN GOD'S NAME ARE WE FRIGGIN' KIDS!?"

"Jeez, chill out brother. Will figure something out. We always do." Zeke stated, trying to reassure Cole.

"I see you two are about to set off... However, do any of you know where you're going?" Came Mavis

Cole and Zeke stared at Mavis for a brief moment. "Oh... yeah... erm..." Zeke murmured. Cole face palmed himself.

"I'll take that as a no. Here's a map. Also, take these." Mavis said, as she gave Cole and Zeke a map, along with a bundle of small papers reminiscent to that of american dollar bills.

"Thanks I guess. What are these?" Cole asked as he waved the bills in his hand

"That's Fiore's currency, Jewels." Mavis replied

"Oh, alright. Thanks." Cole replied

"Well, guess this is goodbye, Mavis." Zeke added

"Bon Voyage!" She cheered as the two adventurers set sail for Magnolia

* * *

**5 Hours Later... **

"... and so, she threw the poor guy onto the floor and caught em' in a scissor lock. Look on his face was priceless." Zeke said, as Cole began to chuckle

Zeke looked off into the distance and went wide-eyed, "Cole, look! I see land!... And some sorta tower..."

"Think that's the place? Kind of a small island to do urban exploration in." Cole inquired

Zeke stared at it for a bit and came to a conclusion, "Nah, but perhaps we could stop and ask for directions. A lot easier than using this map."

"I wish I could still use my **Lightning Tether. **It'd make getting over there much faster."**  
**

"Y'know we woke up in a bit of a crater, maybe there're **blast shards** for you to soak up."

"Maybe some **blast cores** as well?" Cole asked

"Eh, sorry brother, but I doubt that much."

"Whatever. Let's get goin'." Cole said with his usual scowl

They finally reached the shoreline. Cole, with Zeke riding on his back, jumped out of the boat and the duo began sprinting towards the tower. "Hey doesn't this tower remind you of the Transient tower back in Empire?" Zeke asked

Cole studied the structure and responded, "Sorta, but this building is much wider in comparison towards **Tent City**." He then scowled at the events that transpired there

"Whoa, uh, heheh.. sorry brot-" Zeke tried to finish, only to be interrupted by a man's voice

"HEY WHAT'RE YOU KIDS DOING OUT HERE!?" came the voice

Cole and Zeke jolted their heads in the direction of the sound. They saw a man wearing an odd mask that looked like some kind of distorted eye. It also appeared that he had a buddy with him as well.

("Hey Cole, y'think these retarded lookin' people are part of some gang?") Zeke whispered

Cole shrugged ("Maybe, let's talk with these guys and see what their all about.")

"Uh, hiya. We're lost. Mind if you can point us in the right direction?" Zeke called out

"Fufufufu. Hey, let's put these brats with the other slaves." the slaver suggested

The other slaver smirked, "Why not? Let's..." he replied

"Oh I see, you guys are slave drivers. Lemme guess, you oppress these people, work them to the bone, and when you're done, you put em' down like pitiful animals." Cole stated with his usual cocky tone

"Well well, thanks for stating the obvious. You boys are the sheep and well... We are the Shepard."

"...and if the sheep fail to listen or are unfit to be sheered?" Cole asked curiously

"Then, they are disposed of."

"Reason enough for me to knock the crap out you two. Z, just sit back and enjoy the show."

"Will do, brother." Zeke stated with amusement in his voice

One of the slavers attempted to shock Cole, but he managed to Ice Launch himself into the air and absorbed the electricity.

"Did this kid just suck up my spell?" the slaver questioned in a panicked tone

Cole followed up with a Thunder Drop near the guards, with the aftershock sending them flying. Afterwards, he sprinted at one of the downed slavers and used an **Alpha Blast **to knock the slaver into a tree, rendering him unconscious and bloodied. Cole pounced at the other one, who was trying to pick himself up. He smacked him down again, and used his **Arc Restraint **to pin him to the ground.

(Play song: Cole MacGrath [Jim Dooley])

"Now that that's settled, you're going to tell me every detail about this tower. The slaves. Your purpose. Oh, and how to get to Magnolia. Or else." Cole said as he held an electricity infused fist at the slavers face.

* * *

_As it turned out, these slavers are actually worshipers of some god named Zeref. _

_They've been using slaves to build this cathedral, this 'Tower of Heaven' to resurrect him. The slaves were just average civilians, who were taken from their homes and family to serve these pricks. Once completed all of the other slaves will be sacrificed to revive Zeref. _

_These fascist bastards will probably try to get in my way, try to take mine and Zeke's freedom away._

_I'm going to bring this whole, god forsaken temple down on their heads... It's going to be... **Biblical**... _

* * *

(End song)

"Awhahah, man... That was bad-ass." Zeke complemented

Cole and Zeke suddenly heard clapping. They nudged around to see a raven haired girl, a little older than Zeke.

"Impressive, a little dramatic, but still..." she commented

"Who are you?" Cole demanded

"Man, be polite Cole. Show a girl some respect. Excuse me miss, but what's your dealing with a place like this?" Zeke asked

The girl chuckled, "Oh I was just 'sight seeing' until I came across you. You seem like a helpful bunch. Perhaps we can make a deal?"

"Hell no, I don't even know your name for the most part. What's your gripe in all this? Why are you here? I'm going to guess that you're not an escapee." Cole replied

"A stingy one are you? I like that. I suppose there's no danger in telling you my name. I am Ultear Milkovich. I am here to set these slave free. I'm guessing that a brave-heartened mage like yourself could be of some assistance."

"Okay so what's your gain in all of this? You obviously have to have an angle." Cole stated

"I could ask the very same of you." Ultear countered

"You could say that I'm not from around here. I'm thinking perhaps doing something as nice as this, may get a good word put in for me." Cole said sarcastically

Ultear's chuckling turned into laughter, "Well then 'hero' I'm looking for someone to help my cause, in doing so we might be able to gain incredible power. In payment, I'll give you this." she said, as she produced a blast core

Cole gasped, "Where'd you get that!?" Cole boomed

"I was walking around and found it, though it was interesting, so I picked it up. However, you seem much more interested in this than I. Why?" Ultear questioned

"If I use one of those. I can achieve a new whole new set of powers... I'll be able to store more electricity, and..."

"Wait, so what you're saying is this thing is going to make you stronger?" Ultear asked

Zeke cut in on the conversation, "Damn straight. If Cole passes a current through one of those, he can absorb it's radiation and become ultra-powerful!" he exclaimed

"Then what's to stop me from using it on myself?" Ultear, now curious, asked

"Simple, only Conduits can harness their raw energy." Zeke concluded

"What's a conduit?" Ultear replied

Cole was getting impatient with all of these questions, "You'll learn in time, but either give that to us right now, or you will REGRET ever meeting us." he threatened

"Hmmm, I think I'll just keep this for myself. I like pretty things anyways." Ultear joked

"Bad choice." Cole said as began charging electricity, Zeke requiped his six-shooter, ready to assist

"Oh?" Ultear stated

Cole thrust his hand forward shot out a **Pincer Bolt**. The three sparks were headed directly for Ultear, but she leaped into the air and cast a spell in retaliation.

"**Ice-Make: Prison!**" she yelled as Zeke became imprisoned in an ice-cage

"Zeke!" Cole called out

"I'll be fine, brother. Show that bitch what your made of!" Zeke chanted

_"Didn't want to have to use this power. I'll probably be drained..." _Cole thought to himself as he charged a copious amount of lightning into his hand

Ultear dived towards Cole, ready to attack him.

"Gotta make this count!" Cole shouted as he unleashed an **Overload Burst **

The blast appeared to hit Ultear directly, but it appeared to have been a decoy. "Dammit..." Cole said as started panting

"Well, now that you understand my magic. I think it's safe to say we've reached an impasse." Ultear said

"Cole!" Zeke yelled as he managed to bash out of the cage

"*pant* *pant* O-kay, *huff* What d'ya need *pant* me to do..." Cole said

* * *

***BOOM!* **

Cole and Zeke barged into the left wing of the tower. Taking out all of the slavers in the process.

_"She needs me to start a riot so that she can find this kid, Jellal Fernandez... Wonder why this kid's so important." _Cole thought to himself

"Hey Cole! These weird crystal thingies give off electricity!" Zeke stated

"Oh really?" Cole said as he approached the odd crystal and used his radar pulse to find any form of electricity, which he did. "Bitchin'." Cole continued as he literally sucked the electrical charges out of the crystal.

The duo soon heard the sounds of slavers and guards getting mauled, along with tiny footsteps. "ERZA!" a voice shouted

"Yo, let's see where that voice is coming from." Zeke said, with Cole nodding

They ran into a hall way to hear a loud "NOOOOO!"

"What the hell? Is this kid tryin' to reenact Star Wars, or some shit?" Zeke asked

"Jeez, I don't know..."

They soon saw odd-looking flying robots come flying from the hallway.

"Shit! Back out, back out!" Cole said as the two dipped back into the chamber they were just in.

"Damn. This better be worth the Blast Core." Cole muttered

* * *

**and... Chapter End!**

**I can't wait to see all of the flaming for ending on such a bad cliff-hanger. Hey though, I made the chapter somewhat bigger didn't I? Anyways...**

**Vocabulary  
**

**Radar Pulse- **An ability that allows a Conduit to sense near by sources of energy, blast shards, etc.

**Lightning Tether/Hook- **An electric ability that allows the user to grab onto things from a distance, and can even be used to launch enemies into the air!

**Blast Shard- **A piece of earth that's been charged with Ray Field radiation. If a conduit absorbs a set amount, their energy storage can increase.

**Blast Core- **A power enhancer made specifically for Cole. If he passes a current through it, he can absorb the raw Ray energy from it, raising all of attributes, powers, etc. The only downside is that it can put Cole into a comatose state.

**Alpha Blast- **The user fires a shock wave that sends an enemy flying a short distance. Power: 8

**Arc Restraint- **The user pins an enemy to ground with electric cuffs.

**Pincer bolt- **The user fires off three bolts at once towards a single enemy, useful for picking off an enemy's defense. Power 12

**Ice-Make- **A form of magic that uses the ice element to mold objects.


End file.
